Returning the Favor
by Sami Marie
Summary: She gave him her heart the first time they kissed but still wondered if he was ever going to do the same. Established H/P Written for the TV Prompt Challenge Prompt Set # 7.


**Title: Returning the Favor**

**Prompt: Precious Cargo**

**Summary: She gave him her heart the first time they kissed but still wondered if he was ever going to do the same. Established H/P Written for the TV Prompt Challenge Prompt Set # 7.**

**A/N: I haven't done one of these challenge stories in a while, but then again I haven't written much of anything in a couple of weeks. Real life temporarily killed my muse but I seem to have it back for now. Anyways as always enjoy and don't forget to do me a favor and review so I know what you think.**

**Returning the Favor**

It wasn't something she did easily… giving her heart away that is. She'd been guarding it behind a wall of armor since she was 15. That explained why at fast approaching 40 she'd yet to marry. It hit her all the sudden though tonight on her way home to get ready for her date that she had indeed at last given her heart away to a man. That man was Aaron Hotchner and she'd given him her heart without a second thought one month ago when they'd shared their first kiss.

With a smile Emily stepped into the shower not long after entering her apartment. Her mind drifting back to that night in question one month ago; the whole team had been out and Hotch had surprised them all after a couple of drinks by asking her if she wanted to dance. With a playful smile she'd agreed right away because she'd wanted to dance ever since they had arrived. Her surprise grew about half-way through the song when she realized her boss was an incredible dancer and that surprise turned to pure desire when his lips captured her own in kiss that sent shivers down her spine.

She was still smiling minutes later when she turned off her shower and dried herself off as she remembered how neither one of them had said a word after they'd parted and returned to the table where everyone else was at. There eyes had remained glued to each other the rest of the night though and when the rest of the team had decided to call it a night the two of them had remained behind.

"One more dance," He'd asked with a rare smile.

"With pleasure," Had been her answer and he'd ended up kissing her again proving to her it wasn't a fluke. That intense desire she'd felt when he'd first done it earlier in the night.

That time after he'd pulled away she did speak though, saying, "We should go dancing more often, sir."

"Emily," He'd replied surprising her once again with the rare use of her first name, "It's Aaron, I believe two kisses warrant's you permission to use my first name."

"Aaron," Emily then remembered saying as she slipped into her robe and moved to find the red dress she planned on wearing.

"Yeah we should do this again," He had then interrupted her knowing she was going to re-voice her earlier question.

To her surprise they had and tonight after a nice dinner would be no different. Except for one thing of course Emily thought as she slipped on a matching set of bra and panties and then the red strapless dress she'd pulled out of her closet. Tonight she could no longer deny the fact that the man picking her up had her whole heart. It was something she knew he would hold dear to him… willingly add to his list of responsibilities. He'd carry it with him on every case like a piece of precious cargo. However what she didn't know for sure is if he was capable of returning the favor. He seemed happier with her. Morgan, Rossi, and even JJ had all mentioned that more than once over the past month and that was all fine and dandy but he'd already given his heart away once and it hadn't been handled with the care it deserved. So the question remained would he ever willing give his own heart away to another again.

Emily couldn't help but think that over and over as she did her makeup, fixed her hair and waited for him to show up. Upon hearing her doorbell ring resigned herself to thinking that maybe for now it didn't necessary matter whether or not he returned the favor right now. For now she could love him enough until that armor he kept his own heart in crumbled. For now more dancing, more kissing, more just being with him was fine.

One day down the road she'd talk to him about it but for now she'd just enjoy their dance and prove to him that she'd treat his heart like the same piece of precious cargo he treated hers as.

And with that in mind Emily opened the door with a smile as she took the roses that matched her dress.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Was all he said as he followed her to the kitchen so she could put the roses in a vase.

"Thank you," Was all she said as they completed the task together.

Once the task was complete he surprised her once again like he had so often in the past few months and pulled her into his arms before saying, "Emily you need to know something."

"What's that," Emily asked looking up at him.

"I love you," Was his response and Emily couldn't help but smile as tears filled her eyes. He was returning the favor after all.


End file.
